


Nathaniel Howes Diary

by Healer_Anders



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Nathaniel Howe - Fandom, anders - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healer_Anders/pseuds/Healer_Anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry taken from Nathaniel Howes diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathaniel Howes Diary

I awoke this morning and was cold but now I know why, he wasn't there in my arms as usual so that was the reason. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around the room, everything of his was gone. His staff, robes, even his pack but he did leave the cat who is now curled at the foot of my bed. Pounce hasn't moved he just lies there staring and meows at me occasionally does he know as well?

How could he just leave me like that? I feel as though my heart has been torn in two, I love him and only wish I got to tell him. My stomach feels twisted in knots, Anders is my whole world, my life, my soul. He took it all with him where ever he went and now I feel like an empty shell.

I need to find him, maybe the commander knows I'm afraid to ask though as the commander has been acting rather oddly around Anders as of late. He took Justice into his body or so I've heard, that is what makes me worry even more. Is he alive? Is he....I don't even want to think about it..*the ink runs here, almost as if Nathaniel were crying* I just need to find him where ever he is. I don't want to be without him I CAN'T be without him, I'll track him down. And then I'll tell him, I want to be with him and go where ever he goes, I want to keep him safe. Please Anders, be okay and alive, for me where ever you are...


End file.
